


Follow Them

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, i dunno, i mean its cute but so weird, mentioned sufin, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias tries to Follow Berwald and Tino on their date, and it ends up in a fight with Lukas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Them

"You stupid little-"

"Not now, Lukas. I'm spying."

"When you shouldn't be."

Mathias sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You say that as though there's a time when you should be watching someone with out their knowledge."

"So you recognize that what you're doing is wrong?"

"Of course I do! I just don't care."

"Mathias!"

"Lukas! This is one of our dearest friends, and he's in danger," Mathias moaned, throwing his head back to look at Lukas who was currently standing above him. The other was not amused in the slightest with any of Mathias' actions.

"He's just going on a date. A very nice date with a very nice person."

"I would not call Berwald a nice person. In fact, I would say he is the exact opposite of a nice person," Mathias argued, pouting at the other.

Lukas glared in disbelief, before smacking the other on the head. "He just bought Tino a twenty dollar bear because Tino thought Peter might like it. What do you mean he isn't a nice person?"

"He only did it to lure him into his horrible clutches," Mathias excused.

"Last week I saw him buy a kid a new ice cream cone because she dropped hers. A random kid."

Mathias glared, pouting even more now. "He doesn't ever smile! Who doesn't smile ever?"

Lukas only stared at him for a moment, before smacking him harder across the head. "I don't smile! Some people just don't smile as often! That doesn't make them a bad person. Judging people, however, does. Jackass."

"Ow! I wasn't talking about you! You don't smile super often, but you don't scowl constantly!"

Lukas continued to glare at a pouting Mathias, before turning and walking away.

"Wait, Lukas! Where are you going? Lukas! We have to protect our innocent friend!" Mathias called after him, running to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"I am going home so I can do my homework and other shit," Lukas shrugged off a hand Mathias was trying to place on his shoulder. "I don't know or care where you're going, as long as it's away from me."

"But Lukas!" Mathias whined, deciding the best course of action was to flop entirely onto Lukas, who collapsed under the sudden weight.

"No!" Lukas shouted, shoving Mathias off of him. "You are being so ridiculous! What is up with you? Following around your friends on their date? Why would you do that? Honestly, they're in love with each other, and Berwald finally asked Tino out, and now you're trying to ruin their date and screw them over."

Mathias sat in front of Lukas in silence, eyes wide. "But..." he trailed off, looking around him.

"But what? Why are you so against them going on a date? I know it's not because it's Tino with Berwald, you don't actually dislike Berwald. I mean, you do fight a lot, but you consider us all family."

"But that is what it is," Mathias whispered, looking at the ground.

"What?" Lukas asked, confusion clear to Mathias.

He continued to look everywhere except Lukas as he continued to speak. "I mean, we're all best friends, right? And if they start dating, we won't be friends anymore. We'll be the two guys awkwardly sitting with the happy couple, and then they'll want to be alone all the time, so we won't even be that, and-and-" Mathias cut himself off, eyes settling on the ground between him and Lukas, who were still sitting on the grass across from each other.

Lukas could feel tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Why are you crying?" Mathias placed a had on Lukas' shoulder.

"You complete and utter jackass! You don't want them to be happy with each other because you think that they'll ditch you? You are so selfish! I can't believe this!"

Mathias' eyes widened even more. "What?"

"I honestly don't believe there would ever come a day I would call you of all people selfish, but congratulations, Mathias, you are officially acting like a complete spoiled brat," Lukas spat out, glaring hard at Mathias. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever been this angry with the other.

"How am I a spoiled brat? I don't want us to lose our closest friends," Mathias shouted back. People were starting to stare, but neither cared.

"Oh, so you're doing this for me now? Because I would prefer if you didn't."

"So you're okay with them dating? With them leaving us behind? And after that they'll break up, and none of us will talk! Friends should never date each other, Lukas! It's a stupid idea that only hurts everyone!"

Lukas stared at Mathias, processing what he had just said. 'Friends should never date. It's a stupid idea that only hurts everyone.' A stupid idea. a stupid idea that Lukas was really hoping would happen between him and Mathias, although it was obvious to see that wasn't going to happen now.

Lukas should have shut up and walked away, but he couldn't let Mathias leave it at that.

"So we could never date?"

Mathias eyes widened almost comically, his gaze pinning Lukas down, who really felt like running away.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"No, no, no. You just asked me out," Mathias started to grin now.

"No, I said we couldn't date. If I wanted to date you and you wanted to date me. According to you, at least."

"No, you asked me out on a date, and I'm accepting, and we're going."

"You just said friends shouldn't date!"

"Oh, come on, Lukas. This is reality, not some book. Friends date and get married all the time," Mathias waved his hands, giggling now.

"So now we're getting married? Not just going on a date, you're saying we're going to get married."

"Of course! We're going to have a double wedding with Berwald and Tino!"

Lukas stared wide eyed, blinking slowly. "Wait, so not only are you saying we're dating and engaged, but you are now okay with Berwald and Tino dating and being engaged."

Mathias, nodded, giggling more. "You were right, I'm just a bit stubborn."

Mathias stood up then, dusting himself off. He held out a hand to Lukas. "Should we go home now, sweetie?"

Lukas stared at him, trying to process the random turn of events that he mistakenly caused, before giving up on Mathias' logic completely, taking the others had, pulling himself up.

"You're so weird," he mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, but we love each other, so its okay."

Lukas simply sighed, agreeing with Mathias, before starting the walk home with him.


End file.
